1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods for user identity identification; more particularly, to methods for dynamic user identity identification.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of Internet technology, users may access internet services or contents with many kinds of electronic devices. To protect the privacy of the user's account, as well as to ensure the safety of the transaction or service, the access to many of such service or content is restricted. In other words, the user has to identify his/her identity through a authentication process before accessing these restricted services or contents.
Conventionally, the user is prompted to provide his/her user name and password to authenticate his/her identity. However, in the case where the password is stolen or decrypted by others, someone else may impersonate the user who owns the account. In other words, conventional methods for user identity authentication cannot make sure whether the persons providing the user ID and password is the authentic user of the account.
On the other hand, different websites may have different rules for creating the user ID and the password, so the user may have to manage many combinations of the user ID and password, which is quite burdensome.
To address the above issues, some authentication mechanisms using bio-information have been developed; for example, the user's fingerprint, voice, or facial features can be used for that purpose. For example, some internet service may ask the electronic device to take a photo of the user and use a facial feature recognition technology to identify the user's identity. However, such authentication method can only provide a certain level of extra protection, and cannot completely prevent others from impersonating the true user. Take facial feature recognition as an example, the imposter may use the true user's photograph to pass the authentication. Moreover, not all electronic devices are equipped with the component for capturing bio-information, and hence, the application of this technology is somewhat limited.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for providing a more convenient yet secure approach for authenticating the user's identity.